Bella's Revenge
by ms.fredweasley
Summary: Harry always had a dangerous life, but now even more so when his kids are involved.Lily is kidnapped and Harry must save the day!But what do you do if the kidnapper was supposedly dead for the past 20 yrs and only way to win is to team up with an old foe?
1. Prologue

**Hi!! **

**So this story takes place after the 7th book. It is during Lily's first year at Hogwarts.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was dark, very dark. There was not a sound to be heard. So many things were going through her mind right now:

Where was she?

Why wasn't she at Hogwarts?

Were her brothers okay?

Who was that woman and what did she want with her parents?

The only thing she knew for sure was that she was Lily Potter, and her parents were in danger.

* * *

**Just to avoid any confusion, this is Lily Jr., not Harry's mom :)**

**Sorry it's so short, that's just because it's the prologue.**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Thanks to CrayonsPink for giving me my first review!!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Visitor**

"Please Gin, I really need it. It's important this time." But Ginny Potter just rolled her eyes.

"That's what you said last time, Charlie, and what did you do? You spent 50 galleons on a golden compass."

"Oh come on, it was worth it!" said Charlie Weasley as he followed his younger sister into the kitchen, "Please Ginny! I only need 42 galleons this time."

Again, Ginny rolled her eyes. _This is getting ridiculous, _she thought.

"And what, may I ask, are you going to use this money for?"

At those words, as if on cue, Charlie stepped back, a dreamy look in his eyes, and said dramatically, "I am going to buy…a rare…one of a kind…Norwegian Shortsnout dragon egg!"

"Well, whoop-de-doo for you!"

"Come on Ginny!"

Back in the living room, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were playing wizard's chess. Hermione Weasley was sitting with them. As she heard the yelling from the kitchen, she looked up and said, "Do they always fight like this?"

"Yes." Harry and Ron replied at the same time. Ron was in check, and he was concentrating very hard on the game. He smiled as he took out Harry's bishop with a knight. Harry scowled, then looked up and said, "Ever since Charlie arrived here from Romania, he's been trying to get money out of Ginny."

Ron looked up, "Charlie's always been like that. Before he went to Romania, he would do things like serve Mum breakfast in bed and polish Dad's shoes to get them to pay for the trip. I should know, I always had to help him—"

Ron was cut of by the shatter of a plate, two men yelling, and a scream. Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran into the kitchen to find Charlie sprawled on the floor, and standing in front of him Draco Malfoy, holding Ginny under his arm.

"Where is he?" he said, wand pointed at Ginny's throat.

Hermione quickly bent down next to Charlie.

"He's dead" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Charlie…" Ron's voice was barely audible and his face was completely white. Hermione looked at him, then to Harry, who had his wand pointed at Malfoy.

"Where is he?" Malfoy repeated.

"Let go of her!" said Harry.

"Not until you tell me where you're keeping him!" Malfoy said, "Tell me or else your pretty little wife here gets—"

"You killed Charlie!!" screamed Ron. He was turning from red to scarlet to purple, "You…killed him!"

"Ron," Hermione started, but he didn't hear, he didn't care.

"First Fred, now—"

"Ron, please…" Ginny was crying now, but suddenly she bagan clutching her throat and Harry realized that she was suffocating. Malfoy had used a spell to block her airway.

"Shut up Weasley," Malfoy said, "You make me—"

"I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY SISTER TOO!!" Ron lunged at Malfoy, but Malfoy just flicked his wand and sent Ron flying across the room. Hermione gasped as Ron hit the wall, knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, Ginny was still choking.

Malfoy directed his attention back to Harry and Hermione, "Where is my son, Scorpius?"

"Please, please stop it!" Harry cried. He didn't dare hex Malfoy, in fear that he would hurt Ginny even more, "Get away form her!" But Ginny's desperate gasps continued, "What happened to your son? Honestly, we didn't do anything!"

"I know you took him!" Malfoy looked close to insanity now.

Harry couldn't take it anymore; Ginny was turning blue. He sent Malfoy flying into the sink. Malfoy was dragging Ginny with him, but the suffocating seemed to stop. She lay on the floor, coughing and breathing heavily. Harry kneeled down next to her, but Hermione kept her wand on Malfoy.

"What makes you think Harry took him?" she asked.

Malfoy looked down at Harry and Ginny suspiciously, and said, "If you didn't take Scorpius, then why did he disappear exactly the same time as your daughter?"

"Lily!" gasped Ginny.

Harry's heart seemed to have stopped. His daughter, his only daughter, was missing. No one knew where she was. His-daughter-was-gone.

"H-Hermione, please take Ron and Charlie upstairs," Harry said, his voice wavering. They needed to talk to Malfoy alone. Hermione nodded and hover charmed them out of the kitchen.

When she left, Harry turned back to Malfoy and said, "What happened to Lily?" There was a sense of panic in his voice. His worst fear was for his children to be in danger, especially his youngest and only daughter. He turned to look at Ginny. She had not said a word and her face was flooded with concern. She stared intently at Malfoy, but clung to Harry.

Malfoy looked curiously from Ginny to Harry and then said quietly, "You really have no idea what happened."

Ginny finally spoke, "What _did_ happen?", then her concern was replaced with anger, "What did you do to her?"

"Calm down Weasley," Malfoy said quickly, "I don't know where she is. I got a letter from a teacher at Hogwarts, saying that two children were missing, my son and your daughter. They believe that the children were kidnapped," he shook his head, "My wife, Asteria, has been worried sick. You're sure you don't know anything abut his?" His voice became accusing again.

But Harry didn't hear the question; he began panicking. Thus far, he had been able to keep his past from interfering with his family. Who could possibly want to hurt them now? It has been 21 years since the final battle. Harry's instinct was to think of Voldemort, but that was impossible. Harry saw him die, he had killed him himself. Had they missed a horcrux, or had Voldemort possibly found yet another way to immortality? Harry's stomach churned. He did not want to have to deal with Voldemort again, especially if his children were involved this time, which reminded him:

"What about James and Albus?"

"Who?" Malfoy asked, utterly confused.

"My sons, James and Albus," Harry said impatiently.

Malfoy laughed, "Who in bloody hell would name their sons 'Albus' and 'James'?"

Harry was getting annoyed. He was about to say something when Ginny stood up and said, "We've had enough of this, Malfoy. We just want to know where our children are. If you can't tell us that, then leave. You've done enough damage."

"God, Weasley, one little comment and you're off—"he stopped, seeing Ginny's glare and said, "I don't know anything about your sons. All I know is that Scorpius and the other girl were kidnapped last night. Now I will gladly leave this pitiful box you call a house and go to Hogwarts to get more information." And with a loud pop, Malfoy disapperated.

* * *

**You know what I love? REVIEWS!! Tell me what you think!**


	3. A Family Affair

**ENJOY!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: A Family Affair  
**

As Ginny repaired the dish she dropped, Harry silently went out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He met Hermione at the top.

She pointed to the guest room and said, "He's in there, Ch-Charlie I mean." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione read his mind and said, "Ron went to tell the rest of the family. They'll probably come to see him…"and her voice trailed off. They both stood there in an awkward silence, when Hermione finally asked the question burning in her mind, "W-what did Malfoy say about Lily."

Harry sighed, "She was kidnapped," he whispered, then closed his eyes, "She's… kidnapped."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around him, "Harry, don't worry. We'll get her back. Ron and I, we will do everything we can to help—"

"No, Hermione," Harry said forcefully, "I've already caused too many people to suffer on my account."

"Oh Harry, don't start that rubbish again…"Hermione paused when they heard a sob from the kitchen, then she said, "How's she doing?"

Harry shrugged, "How would any mum act in this kind of situation?" Hermione gave a wistful laugh, and then went down the stairs.

Harry went to the guest room, took a deep breath, and went inside.

Charlie looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping, excluding the fact that he wasn't breathing, and that there was no color in his face. He was just lying there, and Harry felt as though he somehow should be doing more, he deserved more than just a sudden death.

As Harry reflected back to the events that had just occurred, he realized something; this was the first time Harry had ever seen Malfoy actually kill somebody. During all of the battles, after everything he was supposed to do, he never killed. For the second time in his life, Harry felt a twinge of pity for Malfoy. He must've really been worried about his son to have killed Charlie. Harry remembered that look in Malfoy's eyes, panic almost to insanity.

Harry began feeling almost guilty that he wasn't going to the same extremes to search for Lily. Actually, he hadn't really done anything to find Lily. And for some reason, Harry felt like he shouldn't do anything. He couldn't really explain it, but it was as if he was putting everyone in danger if he asked for help. He had to either do it alone, or work with Malfoy.

Harry stood there for a few more moments, then he started towards the door. As he reached for the door handle, it burst open and a head of bushy red hair came into the room.

As Mrs. Weasley's eyes fell on Charlie, she dropped down next to his bedside and began sobbing. She was followed by Bill, who looked devastated, then Fleur, who looked positively shocked. Bill kneeled down, put his arm around his mother, and buried his face in her shoulder. Fleur looked at them and, deciding it was best to leave them alone, headed for the door. On her way out, she motioned for Harry to come. He followed her out, and when he closed the door, Fleur turned to him and said, "'Ow did eet 'appen? Who would do such a thing?"

Then Harry told her about Malfoy.

"There's one other thing…" he added as Fleur started down the stairs. She stopped, and turned to face him, looking apprehensive. Harry continued, "He said that the letter included that Lily was kidnapped as well."

Fleur gasped, then said, "But surely you know where she is?"

Sadly, Harry shook his head and said, "We have no idea where she is. Malfoy is at Hogwarts right now, getting more information."

Harry started down the stairs when Fleur stopped him, "Vot do you think you are doing?"

Harry spun around, confused, "What are you talking about?"

Fleur gave him a look as if he was missing something obvious. When his face remained clueless, she heaved a frustrated sigh and said, "You are 'Arry Potter! You killed Voldemort! You faced about a 'undred dementors! Are you just going to seet 'ere while your daughter is een danger?!"

"What am I supposed to do, Fleur? Okay, go to Hogwarts, but then what? I can't do this. Not again…" A wave of grief suddenly swept over Harry.

Fleur put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Oh 'Arry, eet must be 'orrible to go through what you are going through. Life may seem impossible at times, but you can't give up. Lily will be counting on you to save 'er. You are 'er father and a 'ero. Don't let her down." Fleur stopped talking when she saw Ginny come up the stairs.

"Harry, an owl's just arrived," she said breathlessly, "It's from James."

"Thanks, I'll be right down," Harry said. Ginny nodded and went back down the stairs. As she left, Harry turned back to Fleur and said, "Thank you Fleur. You're right, about everything. I just need to pull myself together." With that, the two went downstairs.

Sitting in the living room was Hermione, Ginny, Victoire, Ron, George, Sarah, Melanie and Christina, Percy, Rowena, Thomas and Hannah, and James's snow owl, Hedwig. Nearly everyone looked absolutely miserable and Harry couldn't help but feel as though he was the one who had caused everyone's pain.

Wordlessly, Harry strode over toward Hedwig and took the letter.

_Dear Dad, _

_Please, please don't blame me, but Lily is gone. Professor McCreevy said that was kidnapped! It can't be true though, could it? I thought all of that dark magic stuff was over. Do you know what's going on?_

_Albus is hysterical. First he was crying about Lily being gone. His new worry is that he will be the next to disappear. I'm trying to calm him down, but he just won't budge._

_Dad, I think Scorpius Malfoy took Lily. He's gone too, and Uncle Ron did say that his dad was a "right-foul git" when you were in school._

_By the way, Professor Longbottom said that Al, Rosie, Hugo and I are coming home on Wednesday. Why are we _all_ being sent home? Rosie said that Hogwarts only sends kids home when the 'situation demands it'. Wouldn't just Al and I come home? This is so frustrating._

_Well, I hope you and Mum are alright. Say hi to Uncle Charlie for me._

_Love,_

_James Potter_

_P.S. Al demands that I remind you not to forget to pick us up from King's Cross. _

Harry let out a breath of relief. At least James and Albus were alright. He looked around the room and saw Ginny looking at him anxiously, waiting for the update. Harry motioned for her to come with him into the kitchen.

Finally, they were alone. Before Ginny could say anything, Harry assured her, "It's alright. The boys are okay. They are coming home in two days, along with Rosie and Hugo."

"Oh, thank God they're alright." Ginny said, relieved. They stood there for a couple of moments, hearing an occasional sob from the living room. Ginny finally broke the silence and said, "Harry, this isn't your fault. None of it is."

Harry sighed," Yes it is, Ginny. Look at that lot in there. They wouldn't be here, miserable, if I hadn't—"

"Harry, you didn't do anything! You always blame yourself for everything. Just stop it. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Ginny. If Malfoy didn't think I had Scorpius, he wouldn't have come and—"

"Harry, You didn't kill Charlie. Malfoy did. It had nothing to do with you."

"Yes it did Ginny. It had a fat lot to do with me. And now, because of my past, Lily's gone." Harry paused to heave a sigh, then continued, "What if Charlie's just the first death of many, like last time. All those people died, trying to protect me."

Ginny sighed, "Harry, you know those people were willing to die for you, and we still feel that way."

"Ginny, that's great that everyone's willing to die for me, but you don't know what it's like, to live with the fact that you were responsible for all of the deaths."

"Harry, no one blames you for anything. And FYI, Charlie died trying to protect me." Ginny's voice cracked and Harry could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. He sighed, kissed Ginny's forehead, and gave her a well-needed hug.

* * *

**Ooooh, what did James say?? Find out next!!  
**

**REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**


	4. Sherlock

**Hey everyone!  
**

**Thanks to PrincessOfNargels for all of your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sherlock**

Over the next few days, there was an era of depression all through the house. Like Harry, everyone agreed that Charlie looked so peaceful in the guest room. So, his body remained at the Potters', rather than being moved to the burrow.

There was always someone from the Weasley family in the house. Bill and Fleur had made a temporary home in Harry and Ginny's living room. Mrs. Weasley spent everyday at the Potters', going home only to sleep. She spent almost all of her time with Bill (probably afraid of losing him too).

Just as James had said in his letter, all four children arrived at Kings Cross Wednesday afternoon. Harry and Hermione came to pick up them up, leaving Ron and Ginny to work out funeral details. Only two minutes after arriving on Platform 9 ¾ did the Hogwarts Express show up. Rose got out of the train first, and ran to greet her mother. Then the boys came. Hugo put on a big smile at the sight of his mother as she went forward to give him a hug. Harry smiled to himself. He always found it so sweet seeing Hermione act so motherly. Then he turned to see his own kids.

Albus came first, a semi-fake smile on his face. James trailed behind the rest, looking somber. Harry half expected to see Lily walk out of the train after them, but when the metal doors slid shut, Harry felt a stab of pain in his heart. Harry quickly shook off the feeling and smiled for his sons.

"Hey, boys," he said, ruffling each of their hair, "Good train ride?"

They both murmured a yes. Apparently, there wasn't much enthusiasm. Harry looked over to Hermione. She gave him a nod and the six of them went out to the car.

When they got to the house, all of the Weasley siblings were there. Percy had also brought along Thomas and Hannah. After all of the hugs were exchanged, Hugo, Rose, and Albus were sent to watch over the twins. Hermione, Harry, and James joined the adults. They arrived at the table just as they were deciding on the funeral date.

"Tomorrow morning will be the funeral, and then in the afternoon, we will all get to work on finding Lily," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry. He was about to object, but then he caught Ginny's eye and remembered their earlier conversation.

"So she's really gone?" Everyone turned to see James speak. He had been so quiet that most of them forgot he was there.

Harry put his arm around his son and said, "Yes, James, someone kidnapped Lily and we are going to get her back."

James closed his eyes and was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, he slammed his fist on the table and said, "This is all my fault!" and he ran out of the room.

"Oh, James!" Ginny called after him, but the only response she got was a slammed door.

"I'll go talk to him," Harry offered, but Ginny stopped him.

"No," she said abruptly, "Give him some space. He'll talk when he's ready." It was true, James was never thrilled to have 'heart-to-hearts', so Harry agreed with Ginny and sat back down.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The next day, everyone went to the burrow for the funeral. It wasn't very big. All of the Weasley family was there, along with just a few other guests. Bill gave the eulogy, He didn't cry, but Harry could tell he was holding it in by how his voice cracked occasionally and how his eyes were closed most of the time. Mrs. Weasley tried to give her speech, but she only got as far as, "Oh, Charlie…" then broke down crying. All in all, it went exactly as expected.

After the funeral, everyone went right to work.

"Alright, so I was thinking we could go on brooms to Hogwarts, find Malfoy and kick his sorry a—" George started, but Ron interjected.

"Hold it, Hold it," he said, "We don't even know who took Lily. First we need to make a list of suspects, then we track down each suspect, then we need to—"

"Okay, Sherlock," said Hermione, "That's a great plan, but the only problem is that we don't have any suspects"

"Who the bloody hell is Sherlock?"

Hermione ignored the question and said, "Focus, Ron! Who could possibly be a suspect? Who would hold a grudge against Harry for 20 years?"

Hermione looked around at everyone. They were all thinking the same name, but nobody wanted to say it. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"But it can't be _him_, could it?"

"Harry killed him," said George.

"Yes," said Harry, "I did, that's the scary thing. Every possible suspect is dead. We—"

Harry was cut off by a loud pop, and Draco Malfoy was standing in the room.

"It was my aunt," he panted, "Aunt Bella."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!**

**Btw, if you're wondering where Mr. Weasley is, I'm sorry, but he died in an accident along with a bunch of other ministry workers, testing muggle bombs. Let's have a moment of silence for Mr. Weasley...**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Doubts

**Hi everyone! **

**Ya, just read (and review!)

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Doubts**

"What?"

"But she—"

"I thought—"

"How can—"

"Malfoy, you b—"

"Shut up, Ron"

"But he's a bloody liar!"

"Mum, are you alright?"

Mrs. Weasley's face had gone completely white and was in complete shock.

"I-I-" she stuttered, "I k-killed her."

"See! I told you he's a liar!"

"Ron, quiet!"

"Malfoy, if this is some kind of dirty trick you're playing," started George.

"Look, this isn't a trick and it isn't a lie. I'm just as shocked as you are. I honestly thought my aunt was dead," Malfoy said.

"Well, how do you know she isn't still dead?" said Percy, "What's the proof that she's behind the kidnaps?"

"She left a note," said Malfoy, pulling out a small, fancy piece of parchment, "It has her signature and this is the same kind of parchment my…family owns…"

"Everything seems to come back to you, Malfoy," Bill said, studying Malfoy's face.

Malfoy eyed Bill and said, "Would you rather sit here and accuse me or work on saving your niece?"

With nothing to say to that, Bill remained silent. Then Harry spoke up.

"Could I see the note, Malfoy?"

Malfoy handed Harry the parchment, who read it aloud.

_I will not try to hide my identity. I have your daughter. You know what I want. You may have been successful in the past, but I'd like to see you try to figure a way out of this._

_Signed,_

_BELLATRIX LESTRANGE_

"Well, what is it zat she wants?" asked Fleur, when Harry finished reading.

"She wants me to come," Harry said, "So that she can finally finish me off."

"Well, you can't just go walk to your death, mate!" said Ron.

"Ron, she has my daughter," said Harry, a bit louder than necessary, "I've walked to my death before, and I'll do it again if it'll save Lily."

"Okay, Harry, be reasonable," said Hermione, "You don't need to go suicidal here."

"I'm all for it," said Malfoy, but immediately went silent when he saw all of the glares coming his way.

Hermione looked back at Harry, "We can still win this, Harry," she said, "Look, if the Malfoys didn't even know Bellatrix was alive, then she probably won't have a huge army waiting for us."

"Please, you have no idea what my aunt is capable of—"

"I think we do, Malfoy," said Ron, but Hermione shushed him.

"Okay," said Hermione, "Where could Bellatrix be?"

Everyone looked at each other. No one had a clue where to start. After Bellatrix "died", everything was taken from her house, all of the charms were lifted, and it was sold to a muggle family.

"We could start at the manor," Malfoy finally suggested, "If she wants us to find her, she would keep the clues easy."

"Oh please," said Ron, "Do you think we'd actually go to your house? What, Hermione? Don't you remember the last time we were at his house? This is obviously a trap!"

"Will you just stop with that, Weasley!" said Malfoy, "I'm not lying about anything! My own son is in danger! I would never joke about that!"

"Well, how do we know you're not just lying about that too?"

"He's not lying, Daddy," said Rose, suddenly. She looked at Albus, then said, "Scorpius Malfoy really is kidnapped."

Ron just stared at his daughter and, unable to defy her, turned to Malfoy and said, reluctantly, "So, Malfoy Manor then?"

* * *

**I love Ron! (Hate Rupert)**


	6. Brief Exchanges

**Hello to all of my devoted readers!! Love you all!!**

**I wasn't so sure about how to do this chapter, so I decided to just have short conversations between various characters. I think it is one of my best chapters, tell me what you think!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Brief Exchanges**

The plan was set. The truces were made. The enemy was agreed upon.

Everyone decided to put aside their differences and work together, everybody but Ron.

"Ron, will you just trust him!" said Hermione. It was the day they were leaving. Hermione, Ron, Rose, and Hugo went back to their house. Everyone was going to meet up at the Burrow that night.

"No, I will not trust that lying piece of scum," said Ron, "Hermione, Malfoy used to be a death eater! Have you forgotten what he was like when we were in school? When has any of the Malfoys ever done anything to help us?"

"Narcissa did," said Hermione quietly, "she saved our best friend!" When Ron didn't respond, Hermione moved on, "It's been 21 years, Ron. Draco just wants to find his son. How would you react if Hugo went missing—"

"He killed my brother, Hermione," croaked Ron, "Because of Malfoy, I only have three of my five brothers left, and if Harry hadn't hit Malfoy with that spell, I wouldn't even have my sister. I will never forgive Malfoy for that," and apparently the conversation was over.

Hiding outside their bedroom doorway, Rose and Hugo listened quietly, tears in their eyes.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"So, Dad, when are we going to go get Lily?" James said as the two ate lunch. He looked up at his father, waiting for the response.

"Your Mum, Ron, Hermione, and I are leaving tonight, while you, Al, Rose, and Hugo stay at Teddy's," Harry said causally.

"Don't think you're leaving me behind, Dad."

"Don't think you're coming with us, James," Harry said back, looking James directly in the eye, "This is serious."

"I am being serious," said James, "I want to help save Lily, and so does Al! She's our sister!"

"James, you're only fifteen—"

"Dad, save the whole age lecture. You and Mum went off doing crazy stuff when you were Lily's age. I can handle it."

"James, you think we had a choice with any of that? Ginny was _possessed_, and there was a man trying to kill me"

"Dad, how do you know there isn't someone out to get us too? They already got Lily."

"All the more reason for you boys to stay here."

"Well, then, forget about Albus, why can't _I_ go?"

"I just can't put you in danger like that. I'm already worrying about Lily; I don't want to have to worry about you too."

"You won't have to worry about me, Dad. I can take care of myself." James said, firmly.

"You're not going," said Harry, just as firmly.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Aunt Bella, please let me go back to Hogwarts."

"Oh, Scorpius, you know I have no intention of taking you back." Bellatrix smiled at herself, filled with pride, "You still have so much to learn."

"Where's my father and mother?"

"Don't worry, they will be here soon."

"But what are you going to do with Lily Potter?"

"Patience, Scorpius. That is the first thing the Dark Lord must learn."

* * *

**Dark Lord???? Is the plan starting to unfold for you? I should hope so!**

**Thank you PrincessOfNargels!! You are my best reviewer!!**


	7. Narcissa's Confession

******Chapter Six: Narcissa's Confession**  


"Andromeda Tonk's House!" shouted Harry as he dropped the Floo powder around him. With a burst of green flames, he found himself in Andromeda's living room fireplace.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hey, Teddy," Harry said, beaming at the sight of his godson.

"Hi, Uncle Harry," said Victoire, walking into the room and into Teddy's arms, "Hi, Aunt Ginny, Albus, James."

"Hi, Victoire. You here to help Teddy babysit?" Victoire and Ginny went into their own conversation, leaving Harry to deal with James.

"Dad, _please _let me go!"

"James—" Harry started, but then was knocked down by an incoming Floo rider.

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry, Uncle Harry!" Rose said, dusting off the soot from her skirt, "I still can't get the landing right."

"It's alright, Rosie," Harry said, using the favorite nickname, "Say, is your dad coming here?"

His question was answered as Ron appeared in the fireplace. "Rose, why did you go?" he said, "I told you to wait!" He was apparently in a bad mood because he rarely ever chastised his kids, especially Rose.

"I did wait, Dad," Rose said, annoyed, "but then you finished tying your shoe and you were just standing there, so I assumed I could go."

"Ron, don't take your anger out on Rose," said Hermione, who appeared moments ago, "She didn't do anything wrong."

Ron scowled and turned to Harry, "Hey, mate."

"Having a good day Ron?"  
Instead of responding, Ron started sniffing the air around him and ceased when Andromeda entered the room with a tray of cookies. She was followed by Narcissa Malfoy, who had a depressed look about her. It then occurred to Harry that she had lost her only grandchild; if she was as close as she was to Scorpius as she was to Draco, then she must be going through a really hard time.

Ron said hello, then immediately reached out for a cookie.

"Oh, why thank you, Ronald," Andromeda said, cheerfully and she handed the tray to Ron. He accepted it with a confused look on his face.

Ginny chuckled at this and said, "Hello, Andromeda. Thank you so much for letting the boys stay here. I hope they don't cause you too much trouble.

"Oh, come now," replied Andromeda, "It's no trouble at all. I mean, I know what you're going through. To lose a child… When my Dora left me…" Andromeda looked thoughtful, then took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

"Excuse me," Narcissa said in a weak voice. Andromeda looked at Narcissa with concern. When their eyes met, Andromeda nodded and Narcissa slipped out of the room.

"Poor Cissy. She is a nervous wreck. She's been like this ever since Scorpius went missing."

"Does she know…?" Harry began, and then hesitated. He was debating telling her about Bellatrix.

"What?" Andromeda asked, "What is it?" There was much concern in her voice.

"Harry," Hermione appeared next to him, "She deserves to know."

"What happened?" Andromeda said, beginning to sound frantic.

"Harry," Ginny cautioned.

Harry sighed, "Maybe we should go in another room," and he, Hermione, Andromeda, and Ginny went into the study.

"Okay, now what's this about?" Andromeda demanded as she took a seat.

Hermione sat down next to her and said, "Your sister, Bellatrix, is still alive." Andromeda gasped.

"How is that possible?"

"We're not so sure ourselves," Ginny replied, "The only proof we have is a note she left when she…"

"When she kidnapped my Scorpius…" Everyone turned to see Narcissa at the door. She had tears in her eyes and a look of understanding on her face, "Oh my goodness, this is all my fault!" The tears spilled over and Hermione didn't hesitate to Help Narcissa into a chair. She hid her face in her hands, crying and repeating, "What have I done!" over and over again for a few moments, Hermione, Ginny, and Andromeda shhh-ing and patting her shoulder the whole time. Harry began to feel uncomfortable and was about to head out of the study when he got a glare from Ginny and knew to remain seated.

Finally, Narcissa calmed down and said, "I am the reason Bella is still alive," then muttered, "I should've seen this coming."

"Mrs. Malfoy, what are you talking about?" Harry said, but knew he said the wrong thing when he received glares from all four women. "Sorry," he said quickly, "Please continue."

"Let me start from the beginning," Narcissa began, "This all starts with Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel? Wasn't he the bloke with the sorcerer's stone or something?" Ron piped up. He had just entered the study.

"Yes," Narcissa continued, "27 years ago, after you three saved it and the stone was destroyed, my ex-husband, Lucius, killed Flamel and his wife and took all of their Elixir of Life. No one suspected murder because they were going to die anyway. Lucius kept the Elixir at the Manor. Four years later, when he was arrested, the ministry was going to search our house. If they found the Elixir, they would know what he did. I didn't want him to be in more trouble, so I…I…" Narcissa couldn't continue, she was so ashamed and new tears formed in her eyes.

"You gave the Elixir to Bellatrix," Harry finished, now understanding.

"So, she's been alive this whole time?" Ron said, "How did she do it then? Don't you think the ministry would've noticed if one of the dead bodies were missing?"

"Think about it, Ron," Hermione put in, "Many people died that day, including death eaters. Some of the bodies were blown up in the battle. No one knew exactly how many death eaters died. She could've easily slipped away when no one was looking."

"Well, we still have a huge problem," Ginny added, "Bellatrix is immortal. How are we going to get rid of her for good?" The two men looked to Hermione for the answer.

"Oh, honestly, you two," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, annoyed, "It's a simple solution; destroy the Elixir of Life, take her wand away, and lock her up until she dies."

"How will we get the wand from her?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Er, haven't you ever heard of _expelliarmus_?" Ron said, looking smug.

Ginny, on the other hand, remained skeptical, "I doubt Bellatrix will make it as easy as saying a simple spell. Remember what she's capable of? Remember Neville's parents?"

Everyone sat in silence and pondered Ginny's words. Just then, the grandfather clock sounded, indicating that 7 o' clock had arrived.

"We should go," Ginny said quietly.

Harry nodded and slowly everyone got up from where they were sitting, everyone except Narcissa.

She looked at everyone and said, sadly, "I hope you will all forgive me. I made a terrible mistake that day and I am truly sorry."

Hermione went forth and held out her hand, "It's alright, Mrs. Malfoy. You had no idea this would happen. Also, you were a different woman back then. That's all behind you." Hermione smiled as Narcissa took her hand and heaved herself up.

"Oh and Dear," she added, "Please call me Narcissa for I am no longer a Malfoy."

Hermione nodded and the six adults went back into the living room.

"Well, kids, it's time for us to go," Ginny said, and she went forward to hug her sons. Hermione and Ron went to say goodbye to their kids. Harry looked at the four children and hoped dearly that the next time they were together, there would be five.

Harry went forward as Albus and James left Ginny. Harry looked down at his two sons. They both had a blank face, but Harry still saw the fear and anxiety deep in their eyes. "I promise," he said, firmly, "that when your mother and I come back, Lily will be with us again. Don't you worry." The boys nodded, and as Harry straightened up, he added, "Make sure you do exactly as Teddy says, and don't give Aunt Andromeda any trouble," and to James he said, "Please, just be good. I'm sorry, but you aren't coming with us. Now that we know who we're after, I really don't want you anywhere near her. I won't let you go through what I've been through."

"Oh, don't worry, Dad. I'll be a good little boy and watch over the young ones." James said in an innocent voice, although there was a sly look in his eyes.

Harry leaned over to Teddy and muttered, "Be sure to keep a close eye on James."

"I always do." Teddy smiled at Harry who smiled back.

"Bye", "Goodbye", and "Be careful" followed that and the four were about to disapperate when Narcissa stepped towards Harry and said quietly, "Good luck. I hope you find your daughter and my grandson and give my sister the punishment she deserves."

Harry smiled at her. "I will," he said and with a loud pop, he disapperated with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

As soon as they left, James turned to his brother and cousins and said, "Okay, I have a plan…"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was pretty much all talk and no action, but now you know about Bellatrix!**

**Okay, some things I need to clear up: -Victoire and Teddy AREN'T married, just dating. -Narcissa and Lucius are divorced because she "saw the light" and doesn't realize what she ever saw in him.-I find it odd that people call their enemies by their last name except for Bellatrix. I don't remember anyone ever calling her "Lestrange" in the books, so "Bellatrix" it is.**

**Guess what: I'm not gonna waste my time begging for reviews anymore. If you like my story enough, you would review, if you don't like it and decide not to review, I won't be mad. :)**


	8. The Escape

**This chapter is dedicated to Tiffani B., thanks for the reviews! ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: The Escape**

The four friends landed on the black marble steps of the looming Malfoy Manor. Ron eyed the two evil looking gargoyles standing at the top of the steps as he made his way, ahead of the other three, towards the large brass door.

"Ron, no!" Hermione started, but it was too late. The second Ron passed the gargoyles, their eyes glowed, and then Ron was thrown back and onto Harry. Hermione and Ginny giggled as they helped up the two men.

"Well, that's new," Harry commented as Hermione and Ginny lifted Ron off of him.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Ron said.

"They're Watcher Demons," Hermione answered, easily, "It's for protection. They surround the house and you can't pass them."

"But then, how do you get in?" Harry asked, confused.

Ginny pointed to the platform under one of the gargoyles and said, "There's a doorbell right here."

"Oh."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Teddy, could you invite Christina and Melanie over?" Rose asked, "I don't want to have to spend the whole day with just the boys."

Teddy laughed, "Sure, Rosie. I'll call your Uncle George right now."

"Thanks," Rose said, before going back to James, Albus, and Hugo.

When she reached them, James was rubbing his hands together and said, "Phase one, complete!"

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered, "You are so dramatic."

"Hey," James snapped, "It's my dramatic-ness that is going to get us to Lily."

"So, what's our next move, oh dramatic one?" Albus asked.

"Well, when Mel and Christina get here, we need to distract Teddy to carry out the rest of the plan."

"How are we going to distract Teddy? He's supposed to keep a close eye on us," Hugo pointed out.

"We are going to use this convenient little thing called 'magic', Dumb One."

"But we're underage!"

James was shaking his head, "Hugo, Hugo, Hugo, have you forgotten who I am? I know we're underage. That's why we are going to use Melanie's wand, well, actually, your sister is going to use Melanie's wand."

"Why are you making me do all the dirty work?" Rose questioned, for this was not the first time James included her in his special plans.

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, you are the best at magic out of us four, and no one would ever suspect sweet little innocent Rosie."

"Sweet little innocent Rosie?" Melanie said, as she and Christina entered the room, "I hope you're not talking about our Rosie."

"Hi Melanie, Hi Christina!" The four cousins said.

"So, what's going on, Jamsie?" Christina asked.

"For the last time, don't call me Jamsie!!"

"But you let Thomas and Hannah call you Jamsie!" Christina complained.

James's voice got annoyed now, "Thomas and Hannah are seven."

"So"

James groaned and immediately regretted inviting Christina over. Recently, her new hobby has been annoying James, calling him Jamsie, ruining his pranks, and instead of helping him, his other cousins took pleasure in watching him crack.

"When you two are done," Melanie started, "Could someone please tell me why I'm here!"

Albus turned to face his older cousin, "Why do you always think something is going on?"

Melanie gave a sarcastic smile and said, "Because something is always going on with you and James. So what is it this time?"

"We need you to take us to Malfoy Manor," James responded, "That's where Dad and everyone just went."

Melanie thought for a moment, then said, "Okay."

"You'll take us?" Hugo said excitedly.

"Just like that?" Albus said, skeptically, "What's the catch?"

"No catch," she said, "I know Uncle Harry. When he finds out that you followed them, he'll send you right back here, and then you'll have to answer to Teddy."

"Oh, I don't think we'll have to worry about Teddy," James said, slyly.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"It's about time you lot arrived," Malfoy said, "There's such a thing as punctuality that we Malfoys like to live by."

Harry looked at his watch, "It's only 7:05!"

"Those five minutes could've been spent finding our son," A woman said.

The four friends looked up to see Asteria Malfoy standing in front of them. She was average height, with beautiful blond hair, peacock green eyes, and a certain glow about her stunning face. Judging by her good looks and the way Ron gazed at her, Harry guessed she was part veela. Hermione gently slapped Ron, and he snapped out of his trance.

"So, let's go then," he said quickly.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ginny questioned.

"I thought we would start in the dungeon," Malfoy said. When he received puzzled looks, he added, "The dungeon we kept you lot in all those years ago."

They nodded and the six adults went down a dark hall and down a trapdoor while Ginny muttered, "They have a _dungeon_?!"

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"Would you like some lemonade, Melanie?" James entered the room holding a cup of ice cold lemonade.

"Could I have some lemonade, Jamsie?"

"No, Christina, this is for your sister," James said as he neared Melanie. He waited until he had the cup right over her head and—

"JAMES!!" Melanie screamed as freezing liquid was poured on her head.

"Lemonade for Ms. Weasley," James announced, and then winked at Rose.

"Here, let me help you," Rose scrambled towards Melanie and sat down next to her, picking the ice cubes off of her head, "You'd better go to the lavatory and clean yourself up." Melanie stood up and headed out of the room. When she was gone, Rose held up Melanie's wand.

Christina gasped and said, "You took—"before Albus covered her mouth.

"Rose, go! Christina, be quiet!" James instructed.

Rose went up the stairs and approached Teddy's room. The door was open, and she saw him sitting at his desk. Rose was then thankful that Victoire had left, or else she would have to deal with her too, and it was very hard to take down Victoire.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered before saying, "LANGLOCK!"

Teddy turned to see Rose pointing a wand at him. He tried to say something, but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Realizing what she had just done, he stood up, but then Rose said, "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" and Teddy fell over, unable to move his legs.

"Sorry, Teddy, but we have to save Lily!" Rose apologized before running downstairs.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Harry had never seen Malfoy's dungeon in proper light, and he now realized how small and empty it was. It was simply four walls, a ceiling, and floor.

"What now?" Ron muttered, but then was shushed by Hermione.

"Well, we could look around," Malfoy suggested.

"Look around where, exactly?" Ron said, "There's nothing here."

"I meant look around for any curses, Weasley," Malfoy shot back.

"I'm sure you already know about all of the curses in here, Malfoy," Ron said, which gave him Hermione's elbow in his stomach.

Then the doorbell was heard. Asteria went up the stairs, and soon after, she was back down with three kids.

"They say they're yours," she said to Harry. He looked down at his sons and niece. James looked smug, and Albus and Rose looked regretful.

* * *

**Well, that was the most pathetic cliffhanger ever. I hate to end it here, but I feel so bad that I haven't updated, and I couldn't wait any longer.**


	9. Her Protectors

**Chapter Eight: Her Protectors**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stared at their children in shock. The three children stared at their parents, waiting for a response. Rose and Hermione looked intently into each other's eyes, as if having their own silent conversation. Ron had disbelief all over his face. Ginny and Harry gave James the 'I-can't-believe-you-did-this' look. Albus looked at his mother and father in fear. James watched Harry with satisfaction. There was a long silence when Ron broke it by saying, "Where's Hugo?"

"Melanie wouldn't bring him," Rose explained, "She said he was too young."

"You brought Melanie into this?" Harry accused James, "James, why? After all the talks we had, after I repeatedly said no, why did you follow us? Does Teddy even know you're here?"

"Teddy's not the problem, Dad," James stated, "Lily is. We came to help you find her."

"James, we aren't going to need your help, you are going to need ours," Harry pointed out. James just rolled his eyes. Harry's face became serious when he said, "Let's go."

A wave of fury washed across James's face. "NO!" he yelled, "You can't just send us home like that! We're here to stay. There's nothing you can do to make us leave," and he seemed pretty confident about that.

"Speak for yourself, James," Rose said so that only he could hear. James ignored her.

"Er, Harry, could we talk," Ginny said, hesitantly. Ron and Hermione were also looking for a response. Harry nodded and the four went into a huddle. The two Malfoys waited on the side, growing impatient.

"Okay, what?" Harry said once they were alone.

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "I think we should let James stay, as well as Albus."

"Ginny, are you mental?" Harry said, "This would be putting our kids in more danger than they've ever dreamt of."

"Harry, he knows how much danger there is in this," Ginny said, "And did you ever stop and wonder why James is going to all this trouble just to help us?"

Harry looked back at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They all seemed to understand except for him. It was apparent that Ginny and Hermione weren't going to give him an answer, so he looked to Ron for support. Ron sighed, then said, "Listen, Mate, you've faced loads of challenges. You killed Voldemort for Merlin's sake! You won the triwizard tournament and fought Voldemort all before you even took your OWLs. Imagine what it's like for James, to have to live up to your reputation. Imagine what it's like for all our kids. You probably don't understand it, because you've never had to live up to someone, but I do. I had five older, successful brothers, for crying out loud. I know what it's like to always feel like you have to prove yourself. That's what James is going through."

"Not only that," Ginny started, before Ron broke into song, "James is the eldest of the three. He carries their weight. He protects them when we're not around. When he found out that his youngest sibling, his sister, no less, was kidnapped, imagine how he must've felt. We've always told him to watch out for Albus, and we told both boys to especially watch out for Lily. Now that she's gone, what else can they do but help get her back. It's their duty."

Harry looked over at his two sons, remembering a conversation they had, just before Lily started school…

_**Flashback**_

_**Tuesday, August 30**_

_**(Three months ago)**_

"_James, Al, could I have a word with you two."_

_"What did we do this time?"_

_"Don't worry, Albus, you're not in trouble. I just want to talk to you."_

_James rolled his eyes as the two boys entered their dad's bedroom._

_"Where's Lily?" Harry asked as he closed the door._

_"She is with Mum, packing," Albus said._

_"Okay, well that's what I wanted to talk to you boys about," Harry started._

_"You want to talk to us about them packing?" James said, confused._

_Harry shook his head, "No, just about Lily. This is her first year going to Hogwarts, and the first time she's been away from me and your Mum. Now I know you two look out for her, but I think it's high time you looked 'after' her. She is an eleven year old girl, and I do remember certain older boys who took pleasure in scaring first year girls, and—"_

_"Really?" James said, growing interested, "Who? I bet it was Uncle Ron. Aunt Hermione always said he was inconsiderate of younger children."_

_"That's not important," Harry snapped, "The important thing is that if you see anything like that happening to Lily, stop whoever is doing it. If you hear someone threatening, or trying to duel her, get her out of there. If she is acting suspicious, keep an eye on her. And above all, if you see any boy looking at her, tear them limb from limb."_

_"Yeah James," Albus said, "If you see any guys looking at Lily like how you look at Clara Chang—" Albus was cut off as James kicked his shin._

_"Boys, this isn't funny," Harry said, trying to keep the matter serious again, "I'm counting on you. You don't need to stalk her, just spare me the grief of finding out that she's been killed, or gone missing or something. Promise me you will do anything you possibly can to keep Lily safe."_

_"We promise," James said, and Albus nodded in agreement._

_"Hey Dad," Albus said, "Why didn't you make such a big deal when I went to Hogwarts?"_

_"Because you weren't my little girl. Now go finish packing," Harry said. Albus went out, but before James could go, Harry said, "James, if anything happened to her…"_

_"Don't worry Dad," James assured him, "I won't ever let anything happen to Lily. No one, boy or girl, will get their hands on my baby sister without a fight."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Boys, stop!" Malfoy said, snapping Harry out of his reverie. Harry turned to see James push Albus toward the wall opposite to the stairs. Although, instead of hitting the wall, Albus disappeared into it.

"Albus!!"

"James, what happened?"

"Nothing! He was annoying me, so I pushed him aside. I swear, I didn't make him disappear," James said, anxious to take the blame off himself.

"Albus!" Ginny called, "Albus, can you hear me?" She was standing near the wall that he disappeared by. "He's not answering!" she said to the others in panic. Be then, the Malfoys were next to her, examining the wall.

"See," Malfoy said to James, "This is exactly what your parents were talking about. Now we're even more delayed in finding the kids."

"Wait, Draco," Hermione said, with a twinkle in her eye, "I think James and Albus just helped us."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Harry said, standing with his arm around the panic-stricken Ginny.

"Albus didn't disappear," Hermione began, "He went _through_ the wall."

The look of understanding swept across Ron's face as he said, "The wall is a gateway."

"Wait, like the gateway at King's Cross?" James asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, now understanding. He took a few steps back, then said, "So it should work if I…" and then Harry ran. Not into, but through the wall.

"It worked!" James said, and then proceeded to follow Harry.

"James, wait—" Ginny started, but he had already gone and was followed by Rose. Ginny heaved a frustrated sigh, and then went though herself. Draco and Asteria looked at each other, held hands, and then ran through the wall.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said, before the two went through the gateway, "That was really deep thinking you expressed to Harry back there. I'm impressed."

Ron's face became smug as he said, "Thanks. I tend to tend to say things like that every once in a while. I can be deep if I want to."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two ran through the gateway.

* * *

**Yes, Ron, the Great Deep one. Did you all like my mini Ron sob story?**

**Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter, but what can you do?**

**Oh, and sorry for leaving Hugo out, but I had to make Melanie do at least one sensible thing.**


	10. It's Never That Easy

**Chapter Nine: It's never That Easy**

"Ouch, Ron! That was my foot!"

"Sorry."

"Aah!"

"What is it, Al?"

"I walked into a spider web."

"Oh, grow up!"

"James!!"

"Will you lot just shut up!"

"Shut up yourself, Malfoy!"

"Ouch! RON!"

"Sorry, thought you were Malfoy."

"Very mature, Weasley."

"Okay, this is ridiculous. LUMOS!" Asteria held up her wand as the others lit their own. They seemed to be in some sort of tunnel.

"Well, let's get on with it," Harry said as he led the way through the tunnel.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"This Bellatrix isn't much of the decorator, is she?" Rose commented after five minutes of plain, gray wall.

"Oh, I hope our kids are okay," Asteria said, directing the comment to Ginny.

"Me too," Ginny agreed, "I can't even imagine what she is doing to them."

"Don't worry, Mum," Albus said, putting his arm around his mother's shoulders, "Lily'll be okay."  
"Yeah, Lily's a smart kid. She'll be fine," James added, but it sounded like he was trying to assure himself more than anyone else.

"Hey, look over there! There's a light!" Everyone looked to where Rose was pointing to. Indeed, there was a light, and it looked like someone was sitting there, a child.

"Is it…?" Albus started, hesitant.

James squinted his eyes. "It is!!" he exclaimed, and he ran ahead of everyone else, with Albus close behind.

"Lily?" Ginny quietly said, walking at a faster pace. After a few more steps, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and said, "Oh my god! Harry, she's tied to a chair!" And it was true, Lily was sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her. She also seemed to be unable to open her mouth. Bellatrix must've put a charm on her. She had her head down, but when James yelled, she lifted her head and her face lit up with joy and hope. But then, a look of urgency spread across her face as Lily began violently shaking her head.

"What is it, Lils?" Harry asked as they drew nearer. In response, she only shook her head even harder and tried to loosen the ropes. Then she started moving her head, as if trying to shoo everyone away—

Then Harry understood. "James, Albus! STOP!!" he yelled, but it was too late. As soon as the boys stepped onto the white tile, the women everyone had hoped to never see again appeared with a pop.

"Now boys," she said, putting an arm around James and Albus, who looked absolutely terrified, "You should know that it's never that easy." And with another loud pop, Bellatrix Lestrange vanished, with James and Albus.

"NO!!" Ginny screamed, running to where James and Albus had just been standing, "I can't take this anymore!" and she collapsed onto the ground, angrily crying.

"Ginny," Ron said, crouching down next to his little sister, "don't do this now."

Ginny lifted her teary face and looked up at her brother. "What am I supposed to do, Ron? First she kills our brother, then she kidnaps my daughter, and now she takes my sons right before my eyes. It's like she's trying to torture us."

"But, Ginny, that's exactly what she—" Ron stopped mid-sentence, realizing that he wasn't helping, and started over, "Ginny, just calm down. You can get through this. We'll get them back."

"I just can't handle this anymore," she said, and then she slumped against Ron and cried into his shoulder. While Ginny was having her meltdown, Hermione and Rose went to untie Lily. As soon as she was free, Lily sprinted to her father and jumped into Harry's arms.

"Dad!" Lily cried, soaking Harry's shirt with her tears, "I'm so sorry. It was a trap! I'm sorry, I—"

"Oh, Lily," Harry said, kissing her black hair, "Don't apologize. None of this is your fault, Honey. Absolutely none of it."

"But if James and Albus hadn't seen me," she started, sobbing now, "If I hadn't gone with that Bellatrix woman, if—"

"Shhh," Harry soothed, stroking his daughter's delicate hair, "stop blaming yourself. You didn't have a choice when Bellatrix took you."

"You don't know how she took me," Lily said quietly, then looked up at her concerned father, "She told me to come with her, and I just followed her. I was stupid enough to fall into her trap, and now Albus and James are gone. You shouldn't have come. You should've—"

"Don't' you dare say it, Lily," Harry warned, "Don't say it and don't believe it. I am so glad we found you, and, even though she's a mess, your mum is really relieved to know you're okay now. As we were coming here, all we could think about was getting you back. So don't you dare say we shouldn't have come, because we did and now the six of us will work together to get the boys back," Harry finished, as he wiped away the last tear on Lily's soft cheek.

"Okay, Ginny," Ron soothed, rubbing Ginny's shoulder, "Shh, it's going to be alright. We'll get them back." Hermione sat next to them, stroking Ginny's hair. Seeing Ginny like that, how her posture was limp and slumped against Ron, the way she allowed her hair to hang over her face, whereas in any other situation, she would always tuck her hair behind her ears, Harry realized that Ginny had completely given up.

Albus and Harry had a special bond, ever since the day Albus left for Hogwarts two years ago. He also looked the most like Harry out of the three kids. Then there was Lily, Harry's baby. She always tended to cling to him, more than Albus or James had. On the other hand, Harry didn't have these kinds of relationships with James. James messed around so much that Harry only had time to be disciplinary with him. James usually bonded more with Ginny. He was her first child, the first baby she ever carried, so she treasured him a bit more than Albus or Lily. She understood him more, when he was acting a certain way, she usually knew why. His personality was also more like Ginny's.

When most people met James for the first time, they would think of Harry, with how he looks, and his need for adventure. Although, if they really got to know him, there would be more of Ginny in James than Harry; his boldness, his need for independence, all traits of his mother. She had always been rather proud of this. Now the fact that James had been taken away from her was really crushing her.

"Hey," Rose said, looking to the side, "I think someone's over there…" Harry, along with everyone else followed Rose's gaze and noticed someone emerging from the shadows around.

"Scorpius… what happened to you?!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to end it there. It is the perfect cliffhanger… MUAHAHA!**

**Beware! The end is near!**


	11. Dares and Betrayal

**It's time for your daily dose of Harry Potter!  
**

**So, if any of you ever happen to get bored, you should check out my profile page. It has funny quotes that will hopefully keep you laughing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Dares and Betrayal  
**

Scorpius Malfoy stepped forward and everyone gasped. He was wearing a hooded cloak, exposing only his hands and mouth. His once perfect and pale hands were now scorched with burn marks. The front of his cloak bore the Dark Mark, but instead of one snake, two came out of the skull's mouth, one slightly smaller than the other.

"Scorpius?" Asteria said, taking a step closer to her son, "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Everyone looked at Scorpius. He didn't move at all. There was a lot of tension in the air. Finally, he lifted his head and looked at his mother with blazing red eyes. Harry gasped. Draco actually dropped his wand, of course then he quickly bent down to pick it up. Harry raised his.

"No, don't," Hermione whispered, putting he arm in front of him, "We don't know anything for sure yet."

"Scorpius…" Rose said, slowly walking toward him.

"Rosie, stop!" Ron whisper-yelled. She was only a few feet away from him when Scorpius raised his wand.

"NO!!"

Scorpius muttered the incantation under his breath and arrows flew out of his wand. Rose screamed and dodged all but one, which whizzed past her arm, leaving a deep cut.

"That's it!" Ron yelled, getting to his feet, as he took out his wand.

"Don't you dare!" Draco pointed his wand at Ron, outraged, "That's my son!"

"Your 'son' just attacked my daughter. I'll do whatever hell I want to him!"

"Then I'll do whatever hell I want to you!"

"PROTEGO!" Hermione yelled, creating the barrier before anyone else got hurt. Seeing that he couldn't do anything to Draco, Ron turned the other way and ran over to Rose. She was on the ground, her bloody hand clutching her shoulder.

"Come here, Rosie," Ron said, kneeling down next to her, Let me see…" Rose removed her hand, revealing the bloody wound. Ron snatched out his wand and began muttering spells, trying to clean up some of the blood. Meanwhile, Asteria stared at her son, horrified.

"Scorpius!" she gasped, "What was the meaning of that? Did that awful woman teach you that? Don't believe anything she says! She's a—"

"Look out!" Harry yelled as something was hurtled in her direction. She lunged out of the way just in time.

"What the--?" She said, as two more balls flew out from behind Scorpius. He wasn't doing anything though, they were moving on their own accord.

"Is it a…?"

"BLUDGER!!" Lily screamed as one headed toward her and Harry. They dived out of the way just as it hit the ground. About five or six bludgers were zooming around the room. Everyone was alert, constantly dodging bludgers. One almost hit Asteria, but Draco pushed her aside. They were both on the ground when it came back behind Draco and was just about to hit him—

"No!" Ginny screamed, "CONFRINGO!!" And with a wave of her wand, the bludger exploded, just inches away from Draco's back.

"Thanks for that!" he yelled, before taking out his own wand and aiming it at another bludger. Everyone else had their wands out by now.

"CONFRINGO!" Ron yelled at an oncoming bludger as it exploded, "Ha! No messing with me!" he chanted, and proceeded into doing a little dance.

"Ron!" Hermione hollered, "Watch Rose!!" Ron turned around and saw a bludger heading for his daughter.

"Rose! Look—"

"IMMOBULOUS!!" Rose screamed, before Ron even pointed his wand. The bludger froze in midair. Ron then flicked his wand and it exploded.

"You got to love that mother's touch…" he said, shocked at his daughter's quick reflexes.

By now, all of the bludgers were gone. Everyone was panting and out of breath, but only a few were injured. Draco was cradling his arm, apparently broken. Hermione's nose was bleeding, probably hit by a bludger. Lily had a few bruises, and Harry, Ginny, and Asteria seemed fine. Although, Ginny became very pale and was staring where Scorpius had just been standing. In his place, though, were two unconscious boys, and the woman everyone in the room hoped to never see again.

Everyone was silent; No one dared make a noise. Ginny anxiously looked from James to Albus, trying to asses if they were… Harry couldn't even bring himself to think it. They weren't, couldn't be, not James and Albus.

"Now," Bellatrix said suddenly, "the fun begins. And remember, do anything and these two mini Potters die! Now, who should I start with? Draco, how about you?" She looked slyly at Draco, whose face remained serious. "I think it's time for me to reveal your secret." His hand twitched, and he inhaled deeply.

"You see, everyone," Bellatrix began, "Draco here hasn't been so honest with you. He knew all along that he would be bringing you here to meet your deaths. He and I made a little deal. I would let him see his son again, if he brought you," she said directly to Harry, "and your pitiful daughter to me."

"No…" Harry said, turning to look at Draco. His eyes were closed, and he even looked a little bit guilty.

"Tell them, Draco," Bellatrix dared, "Tell them about your only noble act as a death eater."

Through gritted teeth, Draco said, "I. Am. Not. A. Death. Eater."

"Wrong answer. CRUCIO!"

Flashes of red, blue, and even green light were shot at Bellatrix, but when they were a foot from her face, they dissolved into sparks and were gone. Meanwhile, Draco was on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Tell them, Draco!" Bellatrix yelled, "Tell them of your triumph, of your betrayal!"

Finally, his body became limp and, gasping, Draco began, "I…imperiused…her...Lily…to go with Bellatrix…then I brought you lot here…She was going to kill Scorpius…I had no choice…"

"Draco," Asteria said in disappointment.

"Yes, Yes," Bellatrix said, as she took out a dagger. Everyone tensed up a little bit, especially Ginny and Harry. They didn't like a knife to be that close to their unaware sons. Bellatrix admired it in her hand, "Then you came back to me. I gave you the new Dark Mark. You were so weak that I had to go to the Potters' myself, disguised as you, kill their brother, and break to them the news of their daughters kidnapping. Now you are all here, just like I planned. Although, I could do without the mudblood family," she spat in Hermione's direction.

"Now," she said, looking back at Draco, "I, being the noble woman I am, will hold up my end of the bargain and let you see your son." And out from behind her stood Scorpius again.

"What did you do to him?" Asteria cried.

"Don't worry, he isn't imperiused. You'd be surprised what a little torturing and brainwashing could do. Now, Scorpius, it is time for you to prove yourself as the Dark Lord. I want you to kill Draco Malfoy."

"NO!!" Asteria screamed, throwing herself in front of her husband, "Why are you doing this?"

Bellatrix laughed, "Well, besides the fact that I simply enjoy it, Draco doesn't deserve to live. He is the weakest death eater I've ever seen. You are a disgrace to this family, Draco! You've brought shame to us, to me, to your father—"

"I don't care what my father thinks of me!" Draco yelled, struggling to get to his feet, "For all I care, he isn't even my father. He never was."

"Well, none of that matters anyway, because you are about to die. Do it, Scorpius!" She waved her hand at Scorpius.

He didn't move. His eyes were locked on his father's pained expression. The straight line of his mouth frowned a bit and his eyebrows furrowed. He seemed confused.

"Do as you're told, Scorpius!' bellowed Bellatrix, "Kill him! Embrace the Dark Lord and punish this unworthy servant!"

With a shaking hand, Scorpius raised his wand.

"Scorp?" Draco said eyes wide. Scorpius opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He stood like that for what seemed like a long time.

"What are you waiting for?" Bellatrix said, irritated, "Perform your duty! Send this man to Hell!"

After a few more seconds, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and lowered his wand.

"I..." he said in a shaking voice, "I can't do it…"

Everyone relaxed, but Bellatrix became infuriated, "You worthless Squib! Have I taught you nothing?!" In response, Scorpius just lowered his head in shame.

"Fine, if you won't do it," she said, gripping the dagger, "I will." And she quickly turned around and flung the knife, which hit Draco square in the chest.

"NO!!" Scorpius screamed, as he watched his father fall to the ground.

* * *

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming did you? Really, did you? I hope not…**

**I had somewhat of a hard time doing Bella's personality, so sorry if it's a bit OOC.**

**Let's hope the rest of your day is a bit more cheerful!**


	12. Torture

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Torture**

"C-crucio!!" sobbed Asteria, but her wand didn't even spark.

"Please, is that all you got?" Bellatrix sneered.

"It's no use, Asteria," Hermione whispered, "We can't break through her shield."

"Well," Bellatrix said, sounding satisfied with herself, "One man out of the way, let's work on the next." She looked Harry right in the eye, "I have a little trick I want to show you, Potter. Something I invented in my 20 years of solitary." She paused and took a deep breath. As she did so, Harry felt as if his entire body was being stabbed with pins, then she yelled, "LEGITIMENS!" And it was like he had no control over his thoughts.

_ It's all your fault…_

_ You were selfish enough to put your own kids in danger._

He saw Lily, tied up in the chair, terrified. He saw James and Albus, on the ground in pain, then their unconscious bodies.

Harry put his head in his hands and fell to the ground.

_Innocent kids…All because of you…_

Scorpius suffering the Cruciatus Curse. Rose being cut by the arrow, if it was only a few inches to the right, she could have died.

_Ever since you were born, all you brought to this world was pain…_

He saw his parents, then a flash of green light. They were only trying to save him.

Cedric, he didn't even see it coming…Tonks and Lupin, leaving Teddy with no parents…Charlie and Fred, the Weasleys never deserved this kind of loss…Dobby and Hedwig, their deaths could've been avoided. If only Harry hadn't been with them…Sirius…Dumbledore…Collin… All these faces were swirling around his head. All of them, dead.

"No…"

_All these deaths, over a war caused by you._

Voldemort, torturing innocent people, depriving children of their parents, a couple of their baby. If Harry had just surrendered, maybe the war could've been avoided.

"My fault…"

_Think of the world you brought your kids into. You are a horrible father._

"I am a horrible father…"

_ You are no hero. You brought pain and suffering to the world._

"I brought it on the world…"

_ Everyone died because of you, now it's your turn. You deserve to die._

"I deserve to—"

Just then, the pain was gone. No more voices inside his head. Harry looked up. The light was overwhelming at first. Once he could see properly, he saw Bellatrix on the ground. She was bleeding. Standing behind her, Scorpius held a bloody dagger. He had killed her.

Scorpius dropped the knife and ran to his mother. She caught him in her arms and they embraced, with a lot of tears. Harry noticed that his eyes were a duller red. He seemed to be going back to his normal self. The burns, though, he would probably have for the rest of his life.

After a few more moments, they broke apart and tore toward Draco. He was still on the ground, his breathing uneven.

"Dad?"

"Scorpius…" Draco whispered.

"Dad! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I was about to… I should've taken the dagger away from her, I should've done _something_—" There were tears in his eyes once again.

"Oh, Scorp, there was nothing you could do. She had control over you. I'm just so proud you didn't do it. I knew you wouldn't," he gave his son a sincere smile. Everyone else was around them now. Draco looked at Harry and said, "Harry, I truly am very sorry for putting you and your family in danger. I just couldn't let her kill Scorpius. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you, Draco. I can understand how you must've been feeling. Any father would go to the ends of the Earth for his children," on that note, he squeezed Lily's shoulder, who smiled back at him. Harry continued, "And I'm sorry for what Bellatrix did to you and your family." He acknowledged Asteria and Scorpius, and then turned to Ron. Everyone else was looking at him too, expecting him to say something.

"Ron, I—" Draco started, but Ron stopped him.

"Draco, I forgive you too. And I'm sorry. I had all this anger built up, and now that I learned it wasn't you who..you know…I just want to say…" Ron paused and held out his hand, "Truce."

Draco took it and they shook, "Truce." He let go of Ron's hand and took Asteria's, "Well, the future of our son is all up to you now, Dear," he attempted to laugh, but it just came out as gasps, "I love you, Asteria…"

His eyes closed, breathing slowed, and Draco Malfoy was no more. The only sound left was Asteria's gasping sobs.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Draco's dramatic death. Tel me what you think: Did I make his death 'noble' enough?**

**How was my torture scene? I got very into it while writing...  
**

**Luv you all!!**


	13. Golden Trio

**Finally, here it is: The last chapter!! The end was kinda hard to write, but I hope it turned out good!**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed: PrincessOfNargels, Tiffani B., Someone aka Me, Rocker-Chick-12345, arabianrose, iluvbooks95, Safsaz, Broken Gold, and CrayonsPink! **

**Thank you to all of you who marked me as your favorite: HaleyPotter1994, Harry Potter 101, HorseMagic17, NorahDover, Rocker-Chick-12345, iluvbooks95, Safsaz, and Tiffani B.!**

**Thank you to those who put me on your alert list: Becky-lynn1, PrincessOfNargels, Tiffani B., Someone aka Me, Rocker-Chick-12345, SilverWolf77, arabianrose, and iluvbooks95!**

**Special thanks to Princess OfNargels, who reviewed EVERY chapter!! I love you!**

**And FINALLY: THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK WITH THIS STORY TILL THE VERY END!**

**Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twelve: Golden Trio**

"So, James, how was your first life-threatening adventure?"

"Oh, shut up."

Harry laughed. Apparently, James was disappointed and insulted that he was unconscious for most of the action.

"I'm just glad the whole thing is over," Albus commented, "You weren't kidding when you said Bellatrix was a horrible, evil woman."

"I'm glad we got our Lily-cakes back," James said, putting his arm around Lily. She rolled her eyes.

"Five minutes with me and you're already starting with the names?"

"Hey, just be glad you're not 'Jamsiepoo'. 'Jamsie' is bad enough, but now Chrissie has been adding a 'poo' to it."

They all laughed for a while, and then there was that awkward silence. Lily broke it by asking, "So, Dad, what exactly did Bellatrix do to you? We were all looking at…Draco, but then she said a spell and you fell to the ground, and you were muttering to yourself. It was kind of scary to watch." Lily shivered at the memory.

"I'm not exactly sure what she did, but she somehow got inside my head and was torturing me, mentally. It must've been some kind of Legitimency." Harry was thoughtful for a moment, but then shrugged it off. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about it another time.

"So," James said, addressing Lily, "What exactly did we miss? Dad won't tell us anything."

When Lily opened her mouth, the words just poured out. She was describing every detail of what happened, and Albus and James listened intently. Harry smiled at the sight of his three kids together again, and then went to Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Rose were with Asteria and Scorpius.

"The adventures never stop, do they?" Ron said when Harry joined them.

"Guess not," Harry shrugged. Hermione just smiled. "Being the heroes must be a full time job."

"Well, you're the real hero, mate," Ron pointed out.

"Come on, how many times have you two told me we're in this together?"

"No, we just help, but in the end, it's you. I'm surprised there hasn't been a book series about you yet. Is there..?" Ron inquired to Hermione.

"Actually…"

"Of course…" Harry said, sarcastically.

"So, what do you think is next in our saga?" Ron put out.

"I don't know, but no matter what," Harry said, putting his arms around his two best friends, "we'll do it together."

"Yeah!" Ron said, "We are the Golden Trio! Harry: The Chosen one. Hermione: The Brainy One. And ME…The _Warrior!"_

"Er, Ron, you're more of The Complaining One," Hermione said.

"I am NOT!" Ron whined.

"Fine, you're The Whining One," Harry concluded.

"Hey!"

"Yup, definitely the Whiner," agreed Hermione.

_And they lived happily ever after!

* * *

_

**Ok, well, the ending was pretty cheesy. Sorry, but it was really hard to write! But YAY! It's done!  
**

**So, I bet you all are wondering how Bella died, even though she's supposed to be immortal. Well, she was saving the Elixir for Scorpius, and she didn't take any for herself because she was so sure of her plan's success. That's Bella for you, the haughty death eater!**

**I hope you all liked it! I am planning to write more stories! I have LOTS of ideas, so put me on you're Author Alert Lists!**

**Thanks again to all you readers! Thanks for the reviews, the favorites, the alerts, THANK YOU!**


End file.
